You're not old enough to reject me
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: She's his senior. Yet, she's just not old enough to reject Zaizen Hikaru, But is she really planning to? Zaizen x OC.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis. But I do own the OCs.

* * *

**A/N:** My fellow readers, pleas read and review...Ore-sama will accept everything, thankies! and Huggles!

* * *

**Title: **You're not old enough...to reject me.

* * *

"Baka! Don't throw it like thaaaat!" And the black haired girl who's in her P.E. uniform ran backwards to catch the baseball that was thrown in a not so right way like she wanted it to be thrown.

THUD! And there it goes, the girl fall backwards on top of someone.

"S-senpai, you're sitting on my back..." the voice called underneath her. Face down on d ground.

"A-ah!" she was surprised, "Z-Zaizen-san!" she recognized him easily when she saw the multiple earrings.

The third year finally got up and helped the poor sophomore, and picked the ball on the ground.

"Sorry about that, Zaizen-san" She apologized.

"It's ok, Imonoyama-senpai." Midnight green eyes met with the deepest black orbs he'd ever meet. She blushed, and he smirked. She averted her look at the ball she was holding.

"I'm Sorry again, Zaizen-san." Imonoyama turned away, he grinned in amusement.

"I'm going to kill you, Oshitari!" she cursed.

"WAAH! Gomen, Rin-chan!" Naniwa's speed star apologized as he was being targeted by raging baseballs courtesy of Imonoyama.

It was his fault anyway, for throwing the ball in a wrong way, and not following her instruction. Shiraishi just laughed at the two.

"Aren't Kenya so good to watch being beaten by someone younger than him?" Chitose suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"I agree, Chitose"

"Hey, isn't she the youngest fukubuchou of baseball team? Imonoyama Rin."

"Yeah, I think she's younger tha-"

Before Shiraishi could finish his sentence the bell rang, and the sensei called them all back to the classroom.

"Ok, go change into your uniforms; next class is chemistry with the sophomores." He informed them all.

"That'll be great." Kenya grinned at his favorite kouhai, Zaizen Hikaru who is staring at the direction of Kenya.

"I'll murder you later Oshitari." Rin said, and threw a ball at Kenya's head…BINGO!

"Owww..." Kenya's grin turned into a frown and he scratched his head.

"I said sorry already…"

"My butt hurts when I fall you know that?"

Zaizen grinned eyeing the pair as they walked inside the building.

* * *

At chemistry, it's a group experiment. The last group was composed of Zaizen, Nomiya Ayumi from the 2-7, Konjiki Koharu of 3-8 and Imonoyama Rin of 3-2. It was an experiment where they were going to mix different...things.

Koharu was just grinning at d back with Hitouji Yuuji of course -they can't be separated anyway, so after Koharu finished his share, he went at the back to be with Yuuji once again- Zaizen on the other hand, was sitting on the chair, watching the two girls do all the work.

"Zaizen-kun, please don't just sit there?" Ayumi asked her classmate kindly who just stared...and stared.

"You two could do better without me." The boy genius shrugged.

"Senpai, Zaizen-kun doesn't want to help us." Ayumi turned to Rin.

"Huh?" Rin just looked at the lazy genius and nodded."Its ok, we can do this together." she said. She doesn't really want to have a problem with the boy, so it's better for what she thought.

"But...But sensei said that they should...or at least…help..." Ayumi said nervously at Imonoyama.

"Well, Konjiki-san computed the problem solving earlier" Imonoyama said and proceeded reading the chemistry book.

"Please pass that tube with green substance Ayumi-chan."

"That one?" Ayumi pointed at the top of the shelf.

"Yes please." Imonoyama looked around; she noted that there are only 4 groups left, everyone's done already.

"Um..Imonoyama-senpai," Ayumi called shyly.

"Yes, Ayumi chan?"

"I...I can't reach the tube..." the girl nodded apologetically and gestured to Zaizen who was just watching at them blankly. She's gesturing her to ask Zaizen to help. Imonoyama sighed.

"Ok then, you go ask him, if he don't want to, I'll make him." She said to Ayumi, sighing.

"Hai, senpai!" so the girl turned to Zaizen, who raised a brow in return.

"Um, Zaizen-kun, please...um...Help us?" the girl blush in embarrassment of asking Zaizen the second time that day.

"Huh? Can't you do it by yourselves?" he asked eyeing the petite girl before him and glaring at the other one who was reading the book. He stood up; he's damn taller than the two girls.

"...please?" the girl added

"..." he didn't answer.

Imonoyama felt it was time for her to use her superiority even though she's smaller and Zaizen's a genius, she's a senpai.

"Zaizen-san," she called, "please reach for that tube in the shelf and that empty tube near the sink." she ordered. Zaizen blinked.

"Why-" the boy genius tried to protest, he's just too lazy to follow orders. But Imonoyama cut him off. Koharu grinned, watching Zaizen being ordered is such a nice view.

"Because I'm your senpai and kouhais should listen to his senpai...IAM your SENPAI and YOU are just a kouhai to..." she seems too absorbed by the book she was reading and unconsciously reprimanding Naniwa's boy genius.

"...to reject me." she added.

Zaizen nodded and obliged. Ayumi was terrorized by what their senpai said to Zaizen, there are only counted people who have the guts to tell the arrogant Zaizen those words, and she salutes her for that though.

After some mixing procedures, they are finally done.

"Done." the two girls said in unison.

"We should submit this right now, so we could start cleaning up" Ayumi suggested. And they agreed.

They started cleaning up; Hitouji also helped them clean up, while gazing at the petite 3rd year. Something's bothering him, while Koharu's grinning at a certain someone from behind.

"Imonoyama-kun, how old are you?" Hitouji questioned.

"Why are you asking Hitouji-san?"

Ayumi shot the two senior a look.

_'Hitouji-senpai's hitting on Imonoyama-senpai and in front of Konjiki-senpai too!'_ she thought and was feeling nervous that Konjiki might kill her favorite female senpai. Zaizen on the other hand glared at Hitouji, who notice it easily.

"Because you're too cute to be a senior..." Hitouji said straight and Imonoyama blushed. Koharu just grinned at the back watching the 4 students with a smile that knows something they don't know. Zaizen's glare was 10x angrier than before, and Ayumi's blushing deadly at the scene. Konjiki decided that its now time to end this.

"Now Yuuji-kun, I'm jealous now...you're not paying attention to be anymore..." Konjiki made a pout.

"Don't be mad Koharu."

And Naniwa's baka couple started dramatizing a not-so-good-in-the-eyes-of-the-youngster's scene.

"We should leave them, I think..." Ayumi suggested.

Next day, nothing was changed, except that Kenya and Imonoyama were now, playing...

"6 games to love" called Chitose.

Yes, tennis.

"Ha! In your face!" Kenya teased, tossing towel at his beloved classmate, Imonoyama who is now gritting in anger. They were always fighting-most of the time,- but they're too close to each other...like brother and sister way. Shiraishi smiled at the sight, but then it went to a creepy grin, when he caught a sight of a staring boy genius.

_'I knew it was him all along...that Zaizen.'_ Shiraishi thought.

Out of everyone's knowledge and sight, was Koharu Konjiki; who was grinning somewhere in the shadows of the school building...with Hitouji, of course.

"Achoo!" Imonoyama sneezed.

"You sick or something, Rin?" came Kenya's caring question.

"...I'm fine, don't worry." she replied, "Probably, Gizela-chan and Alesha-chan's talking about me again…or its buchou?" she murmured to herself.

* * *

-Later that day-

"What was that again, fukubuchou!" A shocked sophomore exclaimed the other one with brown hair and Imonoyama herself glared at the girl.

"Don't shout, baka Alesha!" the brunette said.

"You think someone's following us?" a girl with a stoic features that matches Sanada and Tezuka's said.

"Yes Akiko-san." Imonoyama said. "There are two pairs of foot steps following us since we left the school." Imonoyama explained.

The 4 girls stopped at an intersection where they were supposed to go their different ways.

"You two," Akiko pointed to the two girls

"Yes buchou?" the two replied in unison.

"You two go home together, and don't be off guard." Akiko ordered

"Hai."

"What about Rin-fukubuchou?" the brunette question.

"Don't worry Gizela-chan, I'm going to borrow this," Imonoyama took the baseball bat off Akiko's bag.

"You won't mind, don't you, Akiko-buchou?"

"Uh…yeah...sure..." Akiko replied stuttered.

"So let's go to our different ways now," Imonoyama suggested until they heard voices from the other direction.

"Kenya-senpai! It's not true!" Naniwa's boy genius protested.

"I know you very well, Zaizen, don't keep it to yourself!" Naniwa's speed star teased.

"Nice timing Oshitari!" Akiko called the two tennis player's attention.

"Oh it's you again, Aki-kun!" Kenya greeted, "Yo! Rin-chan?"

Zaizen followed behind Kenya as he made his way to the girls, more likely to Imonoyama.

"Why you guys still, here? Its 10 past 6 already" The honey haired speed star asked, as he muffled Imonoyama hair.

"Hey!" Rin protested.

"There was someone following us, Oshitari-senpai." Alesha said.

"But we haven't seen anyone on our way." Zaizen said.

"We really don't know, but I feel that I'm being watched too." Gizela said to them.

"Then let us accompany you girls then." Kenya stated. Oh, he's Yuushi's cousin, alright.

"Nah, Zaizen?" There's a glint in Kenya's eyes that only Zaizen understands, and he looked away.

"But we're going different ways." Akiko said

"Oshitari-senpai!" the two girls called, "accompany us home!" they said in unison, Kenya and Imonoyama sweat dropped.

"Please..."

"Why don't you two, Zaizen-san and you Oshitari go accompany the two of them?" Akira suggested and the two girls glared at her.

"What?"

"We don't want, Zaizen!" Gizela protested

"Yeah, he's just going to be mean to us!" Alesha agreed.

"Oh yeah, you guys were too exposed to Zaizen's 'KINDNESS'." Akiko realized.

**(A/N: Alesha and Gizela were Zaizen's classmates, and member of the girl's baseball team...that's why they call Imonoyama Rin 'Rin-Fukubuchou'! )**

"Then why don't you go and accompany my fukubuchou home?" Akiko suggested again

"I'm going to the market, so I can't walk her home."

"Ah, don't worry, Akiko, I can handle myself, we're causing Zaizen-san a problem, my house is in the opposite direction as his-" No one actually listened to her.

"Take Rin home safely or I'll murder you myself if anything happened to her!" She threatened.

Zaizen looked at the petite girl holding a bat.

"...Sure"

Oshitari gazed at Zaizen.

"Let me have that, senpai." Zaizen took the bat from Rin's hand and handed back to Akiko.

"You don't need that when you're with me." He assured her, she gazed at her that moment, and she blushed.

"Zaizen," Kenya glared at him with a serious look, and all Zaizen could do is start walking with Imonoyama.

"Oi! Zaizen! Don't mess with my orders! Make sure my fukubuchou is home safe! Don't reject my orders. You're just a kouhai!" Akiko ordered stoically, everyone sweat dropped.

"That's not really appropriate, buchou" Alesha said.

"He didn't object anyway." Gizela agreed "And you stole fukubuchou's line"

"And that is soooo uncool, Buchou" Alesha added.

"Anyway, let's go now, Oshitari-senpai?"

"Aah..." And they all went separate ways.

"Are you familiar about this place, Zaizen-kun?" Imonoyama asked as Zaizen leads her to HER house.

"Nope."

"Oh..." she just let him lead their way. Zaizen now noticed that someone is indeed following them. There are three pairs of footsteps now. But he ignored them.

"We're here." Zaizen said as he stopped in front of Imonoyama house.

"Ah, yeah, it is…my house..." she was a little surprise.

"Thank you for accompanying me home, Zaizen-san." she smiled and bowed, Zaizen smirked at that and patted her head like what Kenya did earlier. She blushed.

"It's nothing. See yah." with that, Zaizen walked back home.

* * *

-Next day-

Kintarou was shouting in disbelief.

"What is the problem, kin-chan?" Chitose asked

"My classmate, Miyaka-chan, said that Zaizen-senpai's dating oldies!"

"Oldies?" Chitose raised a brow. "Zaizen?" He was confused.

"Isn't that, Miyaka girl one of Zaizen's fan girls?"

"Yes! And I know she's telling the truth!"

"That is not so true, Kin-chan," Shiraishi said as he entered the clubroom and change his uniform followed by a grinning Kenya and a frowning pissed Zaizen.

"Ooh, Zaizen, its the news about that older girl you were, dating.." Kenya teased.

"That's not true, senpai!"

"So, Zaizen, I heard you like older girls, huh?" One random girl, who seems to be one of his senpais asked.

"I don't, go away." he retorted, as he preceded to the courts.

Imonoyama is buttoning her uniform and Akiko was raising brow while Alesha and Gizela were telling then _the news_ about Zaizen.

"Ah!" Imonoyama gasped, She buttoned her blouse the wrong way.

"I didn't know that he's into older girls," Akiko said, giving a gaze at the petite girl in the corner, who repeated the process of buttoning.

"Yeah, buchou! I agree!" Gizela said as she finished changing.

"That was the rumor spreading all around the campus lately." Alesha said, "So fukubuchou, have you seen who the lucky girl was?" She continued.

"Eh?" Imonoyama was surprised, "Why are you asking me that? Were not that close or anything like that..."

"But you're with him yesterday afternoon, he walked you home right?"

"I haven't seen anyone with him." Imonoyama answered."Probably, he met with her on his way back?" she added.

"Hi-ka-ru chan!" sang Konjiki at Zaizen's ears, who shivered in surprise.

"Q-quit it senpai!" he exclaimed, "It's creeping me out!"

"Oh, that's not nice..." Koharu acted depressed.

"Who ever said that I was nice?" he retorted,

"I do," Koharu said,

"What do you want from me, senpai?" he really wanted to finish this ridiculous conversation with his BAKA senpai.

"Nothing...but it is you who need something from me..." Koharu teased.

"Huh?"

"I have some precious data in my head...Hi-ka-ru chan!"

"I'm not interested," Zaizen put his racket back to his bag; he's going back to the classroom now.

"...January 31..." Koharu started, Zaizen gave him his sharpest glare that he could give that instant, and Koharu grinned.

"Geez, Hi-ka-ru chan," he sang, "After 6 months of watching her, that's all you know." he stated,

"..." Zaizen stopped, and glared.

"I like it when you listen to me."

"What do you want?" he asked just gave him a piece of paper.

"I'm watching you, and what the thing that's holding you is back, Hikaru chan." With that, he left Zaizen holding the paper.

"Geez brat, why don't you act like one?" Kenya was pissing Imonoyama…again.

"Because I 'am not."

"But you are,"

"Am not."

"There they go again..." Shiraishi said watching the two again, bickering.

"You know, I know something about you that you don't." Kenya said.

"Hn?" she gave him a look. And the whole room was silent."What is that?" she asked.

"Secret, I won't tell you." He grinned,

"..." She looked back at the book she's reading once again.

"Is Oshitari senpai on drugs?" Gizela asked.

"Yes, always," Akiko said stoically.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kenya turned,

"Stop pissing off my fukubuchou, it's bad for her health."

"No its not, pissing her every ones in a while is healthy." he retorted and turned to her again.

"I know someone who admires you so much, that he loves you already." he said making her blush.

"..."

"Look you're blushing!" Kenya teased.

"..." Shiraishi the door slide opens. A raven haired boy entered.

"Eh? Zaizen?" Alesha and Gizela said quietly. As they watch Zaizen made his way to the black haired girl's seat.

"Do you think our chemistry project was fine?" He asked.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Kenya asked, grinning. But Zaizen ignored him. He frowned at that.

"Of course it is, Konjiki-san, made it sure." She replied, and continued reading.

"Blue, black or pink?"She looked up at Zaizen who look desperate. Kenya, Shiraishi, Akiko, Gizela and Alesha raised a brow. Zaizen glanced at Kenya then back at her.

"What the!" They gasped.

"Blue." She answered.

"Coffee, Tea, Fruit juice?"

"Coffee." Everyone blinked at the random questions of the boy genius. Well, except from Shiraishi and Akiko, the two buchou who are starting to get what Zaizen's doing.

"Pasta, Cakes, or Candies?"

"Pasta."

"A-are they arguing or something?" Alesha asked,"Zaizen looks serious..."

"I don't think so..." Gizela said,"They don't even talk during Chemistry class where they are together in a group."

Kenya leaned on the wall right beside Imonoyama, grinning now.

_'Stupid Zaizen,'_ Kenya said to himself, _'…we are still here you idiot! We could hear you.'_

"Movie, park, house?"

"...Movies" she continued reading; not looking at Zaizen's piercing stares. Blush was starting to form on her cheeks if she tried to look at him staring at her.

"Horror, Romance, Comedy?"

"Horror."

"Friday, Saturday, Sunday."

"..." she didn't answer.

"Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?" he repeated.

"...Saturday."

"..10" he said. "It's a date, then." he declared With a little blush,

"..." she looked up, "Wait, what?"

"A date." He said again.

"Wai-" but she was cut by him again.

"Your superiority is not going to help you, Senpai." he punctuated the last word. Zaizen pushed the book down, gently.

"It's a date." he 2 girls were surprised.

"I-" Imonoyama started again, but failed.

"You can't say no." Zaizen smiled down at her.

"..You're not old enough..." were the only words that every one heard, they don't even know who said that, was that Imonoyama or Zaizen?

_"That's fukubuchou,"_ Alesha noted. And Zaizen whispered something to Imonoyama ears that made her blush 10 times.

"Is fukubuchou going to reject her?" asked Gizela.

"Of course she will, she just said 'you're not old enough..'" said Alesha.

"...to reject me..." The words were only for the two people to hear, Imonoyama and Zaizen.

"Can I talk now?" she asked, now the other two girls were confused.

"What?" Alesha gasped. "Did he just say those words?"

"What words?"

"'You're not old enough...to reject me.'" Alesha said to Gizela confused.

"Yes," Answered Zaizen.

"Who said I'm going to reject you?" she started "If you just let me finish what I was going to say, I was going to say I...I loved to." she smiled and nod. Zaizen was not surprise; he just didn't see that coming.

"T-that's…great!" he blushed.

"But please, stop the random questions, Zaizen, its confusing us all." Kenya said. Zaizen blushed deeply.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Why are you blushing brat?" Kenya grinned at him, teasing him more. "Didn't you know that all of us were here too?"

"So it was fukubuchou Zaizen's dating. The older girl and stuff..." Alesha said.

"What are you? Stupid? It wasn't fukubuchou! Fukubuchou's younger than Zaizen!" Gizela informed her with as-the-matter-of-fact tone.

"What!" Alesha exclaimed, "You mean...we're the same age as fukubuchou?"

"Duh!" Then another thought hit Alesha.

"Ah! So it was you Zaizen!" Alesha pointed an accusing finger at Zaizen. "It was you who was following us, yesterday! STALKER!" She declared.

"Its not us! I'm with Kenya senpai!" he glared.

"You guys were stalked?" Shiraishi questioned.

"Yeah," Akiko said.

"It wasn't us, really!" Kenya defended.

"Then who?" asked Alesha.

* * *

"So he proposed to her?" Hitouji asked, as he watched them from the classroom opposite to theirs.

"Looks like it," Koharu answered.

"What was in the paper, Koharu?"Konjiki Koharu just grinned creepily.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Zaizen opened the paper folded in two. And there was words written in kanji..._

_'If you don't act fast, Oshitari Kenya will get her. Room 207.' Said the note. And Zaizen felt that he needs to tell her what he feels that moment, now._

_So that instant, he rushed to the said room and heard people talking…_

_"No its not, pissing her every ones in a while is healthy." The voice was familiar. He cursed Konjiki-senpai for making him ran all of a sudden, just to tease him. He was sure that Oshitari Kenya was not in love with her, until..._

_"I know someone who admires you so much, that he loves you already." said the voice...Oshitari Kenya._

_"Look you're blushing!"_

_He was surprised; he won't let him ask her out first! He opened the door and entered._

_"Eh? Zaizen?" he heard a girl's voice but ignored never thought that there were other people there, and he just ignored only one he eyed was...her, Imonoyama Rin. The girl he was always looking at, since he was a freshman...and glanced at Kenya then back to her all that moment since Zaizen rushed out of his class room, there was a certain boy watching him, Konjiki Koharu._

_**-End flashback-**_

"He's going to thank me for doing that."Koharu whispered to himself grinning.

"What's that on your pocket, Zaizen? A love letter?" Kenya noted as he picked it from Zaizen's back pocket.

"Ah!" Zaizen tried to protest, but failed. Kenya reads the note and burst out laughing.

"What's funny, Oshitari?" Imonoyama got curious.

"Want to know?" Kenya said eyeing Zaizen.

"No, she doesn't want to know!" Zaizen said, pulling her behind his back for...protection?

"Did Konjiki write this?" Kenya asked, Zaizen nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"..."

"This is not so true, Zaizen," he assured him. And he leaned closer to his ear and whispered something and he went all red."I'm already in love with..."

"Achoo!" someone sneezed, and Zaizen felt embarrassed for what he felt towards his senpai. Kenya backed away.

"That's a secret between the two of us. Or else..." he smiled at Imonoyama who was confused, and blushing, why? Because, Zaizen was holding her hand tightly.

"Are you ok, buchou?" Shiraishi just smiled at the view while the two girls gather around their beloved buchou.

"I-I'm fine...somebody must be talking about me..." She reasoned... stoically.

-FIN-

* * *

KYAAA! Ore-sama uploaded the story without revising! This is not the real flow of the story! Ore-sama feels sorry about herself...Ore-sama's such a big...GAKUTO (stupid...love yah, Gakuto-chama! XD) Anyway, please review! Ore-sama knows someone out there loves Shintenhouji too! Please read!Ore-sama's next fan fiction it's about Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji (dedicated to Elena, a schoolmate of mine, who is obsess with Kikumaru Eiji) Oshitari Kenya, Oshitari Yuushi.

Oh yeah, Ore-sama's going to upload another story next time, Ore-sama's already done typing it, Ore-sama dedicates that one to my perverted friend Alexia! (After Ore-sama, finished writing that one, Ore-sama's eyes were BLOODSHOT like Kirihara's) It's going to be Ore-sama first and last fan fiction about Slam Dunk….'Coz Ore-sama hates Slam Dunk! Its just that Ore-sama's having fun on teasing Alexia, since alexia loves reading 'Lemon', Ore-sama decided to make one for her, but...it really did scarred Ore-sama's innocent mind!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!

XD


End file.
